Engagement Present
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Jane has a little something for Kurt.


Author's Note: Don't own it, don't need to own it. As long as they keep letting me play with the characters.

* * *

Jane bit her lip, staring at the bag on the counter. She'd put this off all morning, and there were only so many times she could sneak off to the bathroom before Kurt got suspicious. In fact, she was almost worried that he _hadn't_ yet questioned it.

But while Jane was nervous, Kurt was blissfully unaware. This happiness had seemed like an impossibility a year ago. More than that, he realized, for almost his entire life. He never thought he could possibly be this happy. But like most things, it seemed, what was once impossible simply became inevitable.

He'd asked Jane to marry him just the night before, and although he'd hoped the "yes" was a foregone conclusion, it wasn't until he slipped the ring onto her finger that he actually believed it was true. That they were actually engaged. The smile hadn't left his face since that moment. In fact, it had only grown – through their hastily abandoned dinner, through the night spent in each other's arms, through breakfast, and even now, as they sat together reading on couch.

As if only now just realizing that Jane was gone once again, he perked up, glancing around the room. "Jane?" he called out.

Jane tensed as she heard him call out her name. He'd come looking for her in a second, if he wasn't already. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bag and made her way back out to the living room. "Miss me?" she said, trying to keep her voice light.

Weller's smile widened as he caught sight of her, the sunlight reflecting off her emerald engagement ring, sending a green sparkle around the room. "Always," he replied, his voice husky.

Jane slowly walked closer, trying to calm her nerves. "Here, an… engagement present for you," she said, shoving the paper bag into his lap. She stood in front of him, suddenly unsure what to do.

Kurt's expression darkened, confused by his fiancée's sudden change in demeanor. He set the bag down beside him as he glanced up at her once more. He gave a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood, as he pulled her down next to him. Running his fingers through her hair, he said quietly, "You know that's not really a thing, right? Just because I give you a ring doesn't mean you have to get me something. Spending the rest of our lives together is more than enough."

"Just… open it," Jane reached past him to pick up the bag, once again putting it in his lap.

She held her breath, the moment as he reached in the bag feeling like an eternity.

Kurt's eyes never left Jane's as he slowly opened the bag. What had changed in the past twelve hours – not even that? Even just an hour ago she'd been laying with him on this same couch, her head resting on his lap as he unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair. Now she was tense, as if she was afraid to get close to him at all.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized what was inside.

His eyes went wide as he pulled out the stick, nearly speechless as he stared at it incredulously. "You're… we're…" he stammered, trying to form a complete thought.

"I know we hadn't really talked about it, and we _just_ got engaged, and Ellie is still so young and – " There were a thousand and two reasons why this was a mistake, happening at the absolutely worst time.

It was only yesterday that the idea had even entered her mind, and even then it seemed impossible. _Pregnant_. She kept trying to push the thought out of her mind, brushing off the symptoms with excuse after excuse. But, during her evening run, she'd found herself at the store, staring at the pregnancy tests. As soon as she got home, she ran into the bathroom, shoving it deep into the cabinet, behind some boxes.

She hadn't even planned on taking the test this early – technically she wasn't even late yet. But as she lay on the couch with Kurt, she couldn't keep her mind off of it. She'd been reading a book that Patterson had recommended, or at least attempting to. She soon realized she'd read the same page over and over again, and still wasn't sure what happened.

Jane was certain there was no harm in just checking. Pee on a stick and then she could go back to reading, and just enjoying this feeling of happiness that had engulfed her since last night.

But then that second pink line had appeared and her heart stopped.

At first Jane had hidden the test, thrown it back into the cabinet, trying to convince herself it didn't exist.

Then the next time she snuck off to the bathroom, she'd hope to find maybe it now said negative – that it had been a false positive all along.

When it still said positive, she knew she had to tell Kurt. Even if it was somehow wrong, she had to tell him. The _how_ to tell him took up the next three visits to the bathroom.

Kurt watched the pain cross her face as she tried to explain. Stopping her before she could go any further, he pulled her closer, until she was almost sitting in his lap. He put his hand under her chin, raising her until she could see his smile. Seeing her expression start to relax, he gave her a gentle kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I love you…. Both of you," he added, bringing his hand down to Jane's stomach.

Jane, smiling for the first time since this morning, covered his hand with hers. Snuggling against Kurt tighter, so she could rest her head on his shoulder, she said "We're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah, yeah we are," Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss into hair.


End file.
